Distractions
by onceuponanothertime
Summary: Nick's doing a class presentation and Jeff proves to be an incredible distraction. (AU Badboy!Jeff and Nerd!Nick) [Originally posted on my Tumblr]


**A/N: Nick's doing a class presentation and Jeff proves to be an incredible distraction. (AU Badboy!Jeff and Nerd!Nick) [Originally posted as a one-shot on Tumblr].**

"So, you'll see here that the influence of social media is prevalent in the business industry because the public opinion is highly important in defining the perception of an organization's reputation."

"Mr, Duval, can you elaborate on your example for the class?"

"Of course. Social media sites like Facebook, and Twitter allow the public to…"

_Duval is such a fucking overachiever it makes me sick. Honestly, how can someone enjoy pleasing the teachers this much? It's torturous spending hours in class, especially since I'm forced to come due to probation. Sure, maybe I shouldn't have vandalized private property, but Professor Uptight shouldn't have given me detention for complimenting her choice in underwear. I wasn't the only one who looked; I was being kind to remark the public opinion. It's not my fault her skirt rode up while she fixed the projector. She should've been more careful with her choices of outfit._

"Mr. Sterling, do you have an observation you'd like to share?" Their professor interrupted Jeff's reverie, much to his disapproval.

_Fuck, why can't I sit in the back and not be noticed?_

"Nah, Duval doesn't want my input."

_That wasn't a lie. I'd tried to sway the kid's judgment, maybe not in the right way, but cornering the naïve bugger was fun. His facial expressions always gave him away, and he was flaming with embarrassment and discomfort when I'd invaded the bathroom and offered to get him off since he clearly was having an issue. He'd refused with stammers and eye widening reactions but at least I had confirmation. The closeted nerd was definitely swinging my way._

"Isn't that right, Nicky?"

Nick swallowed and shook his head. "I- If you have something to contribute, then you're welcome to share-"

"That's not what you said last week." I smirked, and Duval was thrown off his professional game once again.

"Excuse me?" Professor Adams furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to ask for clarification that Jeff was happy to provide.

"Nicky, you wanna answer the question, or shall I? You know I won't hesitate." Jeff grinned and Nick paled in response.

"Professor Adams, Jeff is referring to a personal matter. It does not concern the presentation. However, if you wish to ask a question regarding my presentation, feel free." Nick composed himself in the familiar mannerisms, and Jeff took the offer.

"Okay, how would an institution react to a controversial scandal involving students occupying a classroom desk in compromising positions?" Jeff winked and Professor Adams turned his attention to Nick.

"Unorthodox, but a question nevertheless. Mr. Duval, how do you perceive the institution would react?"

Nick blanched and wished for the walls to collapse in on him. Jeff was making a fool of his presentation, and the snickers from the class started resounding in his head. How could he ask something like that? How could their professor allow him to ask it?

"I don't think Jeff's question is quite appropriate for classroom discussion."

"Contrary, business personnel are faced with uncomfortable questions on occasion, especially from the media. It's natural for you to have to face a topic that catches you off-guard. Professionals know how to react in a way to keep their reputation in tact. So, how would you respond, Mr. Duval?" Professor Adams continued, pressing for an answer.

As much as Nick understood their professor's point of view he knew what Jeff was insinuating, and didn't want to encourage him any further.

"If I was faced with an uncomfortable press question, I would react in a modest manner, and try to remain civil. I would keep the company's reputation in mind and be polite in my declined answer."

"That's not answering my question properly." Jeff piped up, and received a nod from their professor.

"Mr. Sterling is correct. The press would continue to heckle you, if you refuse to answer their question directly. Using Mr. Sterling's example, how would a business professional respond if pressed by the media."

Apparently their professor was equally interested in Nick's humiliation. _Maybe he had secret fetishes or repressed sexualities that- Wait? Why am I even thinking this?_ Nick shook himself out of his current mental state and took a breath before answering Jeff. "I appreciate your concern, Jeff. In my opinion, the institution would have to consider the event in response to the school policies and listen to the student's responses before taking appropriate reaction. The matter would be ethical, as well as personal for both staff and students. Being a controversial issue, I'm sure investigations would pursue and detailed information would have to be posed."

"So if you had to pick sides. What would you suggest the institution do about the students? Should they be punished for their actions? How do you feel about punishment, Nicky?" Jeff's taunting wasn't over yet. He was determined to make the last five minutes of Nick's presentation entertaining.

"You're certainly playing your role, Mr. Sterling. Have you considered journalism?" Professor Adams smiled, oblivious to the reality of the situation.

"Maybe I will." Jeff grinned, keeping his eyes on Nick. "…Well?"

"Jeff, I think we can close this discussion for today." Nick spat through gritted teeth and Jeff certainly picked up on the attractiveness of that action. He'd have to make the kid angrier more often.

"I'm not leaving till I get an answer. Isn't that what paparazzi do? Annoy you until you give them what they want?" Jeff smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"That's correct, but I don't see how my personal opinion has anything to do with my presentation-" Nick tried to protest, but Jeff urged him on.

"How does your personal opinion not relate to your presentation? It's your presentation, right? You should be allowed to say your perspective." Jeff shrugged and Nick knew he wasn't going to shut up until he gave Jeff an answer.

"Fine. I think the instigating student should be punished-"

"What if it was mutual?"

"It's not!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! Obviously the one student was instigating the action and they should be in trouble for the situation." Nick glared and by now the entire class had their eyes on the pair of them.

"And if it wasn't that way? What if both students were involved equally? Maybe the instigator was submissive in this case, switching the dominance roles? How could the institution be sure who controlled the actions?"

_I'm going to kill him. _Nick thought, and stared at the clock. One minute. His time was nearly up. "Professor Adams? I think I should summarize my presentation since I don't want to run over time." Nick suggested in attempt to escape the awkwardness.

"You can finish with Jeff's question, and then the class can break for fifteen minutes."

_Dammit. _The class was rustling in their seats at the mention of break, so people probably wouldn't care about his reply, right? He could stall the answer and then it would be break.

"I think further investigations would have to be held separately with each student to discover the truth of the situation. All objectives would need to be examined before appropriate action could be taken." Nick sighed, not giving into Jeff's suggestive questions.

"What should the end result be? To save everyone's reputation?" Jeff was actually involved in the discussion now, so while Nick should be pleased he was paying attention, he didn't have much patience at the moment.

"I think since the action took place in the classroom, the school's reputation would be tainted, and it would reflect on the institution to make sure they could sort out the matter calmly." Nick hoped his answer would suffice, as he stared at the clock willing it to go by faster.

"That's suggesting a cover up. I thought Public Relations wasn't about spinning things and twisting the truth?" Jeff finished, putting Nick in an awful position. He'd wheedled his way into making Nick look like a fool, and ultimately ruined the definition of Public Relations. The press promoted Public Relations to be an image of fakery and suspicion, and here Jeff had done the same thing to put Nick's presentation in a bad light with a crunch for time. This meant Nick couldn't save himself and it would likely reflect on his grade.

"I think there's a difference between cover-ups and recognizing how to solve a matter without being in the public light." He choked out, and Jeff sat back in glorified pride at his ability to make Nick come apart at the scenes without a minute to spare. The class started shuffling out of their seats and bolting out the door before their professor could officially announce break.

Nick was left steaming at the podium with Jeff leaning back against the wall with a grin on his face while the classroom vacated, including their professor.

"Great job, Nicky. You made a great impression."

"Shut up! You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for noticing." Jeff smiled and Nick left the podium stand and approached him. "You want me to lock the door? We can see what really happens when we get it on in here and people catch us. Fifteen minutes, let's see what you got, preppy."

Nick glared and shoved Jeff's chair back down on its four legs. "This is going to reflect on my final mark, asshole! I need to get a good grade on this presentation, and you ruined it! Why can't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to provoke you-"

"Actually you're pretty distracting. Mr. Goody-two-shoes overachiever with your clean cut appearance and smart-ass answers. It's really annoying. Plus, you had no problem showing you liked my attention last week in the bathroom. I'm sure it was uncomfortable to sit in class after that. How're those tight pants treating you? I didn't get you too fired up with our discussion, did I?" Jeff interrupted, standing up from his chair, knowing he had height difference over Nick, which could be slightly intimidating.

Nick's jaw dropped at the mention of their little incident last week, and scrambled away from Jeff, fastening his blazer buttons in quick attempt to sway the blonde's vision.

"Too late. I was already checking you out before." Jeff answered firmly, and flashed a confident smile.

"You're disgusting." Nick scoffed and turned his back to Jeff, headed for the door. Jeff followed and grabbed the door handle before Nick could reach it and held it shut backing Nick against the door. "Get away from me, asshole!"

"Not gonna happen, Nicky." Jeff smirked as Nick jerked, facing him – which was his plan all along, so he couldn't help reveling in its success. "Come on, you have to admit, I'm good at winding you up."

"You're so full of yourself, how could you think I'd be interested in you." Nick glared, and tried to move out of Jeff's way, only to have his shoulder gripped and held in place.

"You are. Admit it." Jeff smiled, his breath teasing against Nick's eyelashes. "I turned you on asking you those questions. You need to stop hiding from yourself, Nicky. If you wanna stay closeted, fine, but you can't lie to yourself. You like me. I don't blame you, I'm tempting."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm nothing like you. And I certainly don't feel any attraction to you." Nick stammered, and Jeff brushed his hair from his eyes with a light touch that Nick would've considered foreign to the boy.

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that. Obviously your mind and dick aren't connected, though. I can feel your hard-on through your pants, idiot." Jeff winked and Nick froze in reaction. Jeff laughed at his apparent distress, and let him go. "I'm not as much of an ass as you think I am. Give it time and you'll be begging for me to fuck you. I'm addictive, as you'll soon find out." He shrugged; sure of himself, and moved out to the way, opening the door, and letting Nick slip out first. "You'll come around! In more ways than one, Duval!" Jeff called after him as Nick bolted down the hall, smirking at his handiwork.


End file.
